


First time.

by slayage



Category: Roleplay - Fandom
Genre: Do Not Read unless you’re Rowan, For Rowan, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slayage/pseuds/slayage
Summary: Rowan and Seb’s first time.
Relationships: Rowan/Seb





	First time.

first time.

fortunately i have a thing for pretty boys in my lap. ask properly and your wish might just come true. do finish your sentence, petal. i'm not particularly picky. either rowan or sir, daddy, whatever you prefer. as for sucking me off, it wasn't explicitly offered, but i'm not someone to say no to a cute angel wanting to kneel in front of me with my cock in their mouth.

i’m very polite. how about i ask nice and properly on my knees first? taps at your thigh, the cheeky smile suggesting for you to take a seat and part them. sticks his chest out. sucking you off. there i said it. wanna have a taste before i sit on daddy’s lap. let baby show you how much of a good boy he is first. please?

he raises a brow at that, nevertheless taking a seat as you wish, legs parting enough to fit you in between. that needy to have me in your mouth, princess? a chuckle leaves him and he reaches out to cup your face, pulling you in for a lingering kiss, his thumb brushing over your soft cheek. good boy. go on, then. make yourself useful.

princess likes having his mouth filled. and i just want to be good for you. a second kiss is stolen from your lips, indulging in the supple press of your tiers and the faint sweetness that lingers as he settles between your legs. is this okay? he runs his hands along your inner thighs, reaching up to palm at your bulge while his eyelashes bat innocently.

his fingers naturally find their way into the soft locks of your hair, slowly running along your scalp while his eyes remain on you, head slightly tilted to the side, a subtle grin tugging at his lips at your bold action. more than okay, baby. i'll let you have your way for now. he then leans back and rests against the furniture, tongue darting across his brims to wet them. you make quite the lovely sight.

the delicate gesture has him keening and leaning towards the touch as his eyes flutter. eager hands continue to feel the size of your large bulge, chest tightening from anticipation when he starts to pull your sweats down letting it pool at your ankles. want to make daddy proud and make him feel good. he beams, almost too innocently for such a coquettish display of him leaning forward to wet the curve of your bulge, letting his drool seep past and soak your briefs, then tugs down at the waistband as well, until the tip of your cock slips out, reaching up to carefully flick his tongue against it.

he tightens his grip on you only when you reveal more of his lower body, having missed a firm hand working over his length, the mere friction having it twitch with interest, your words only further fuelling the heat spreading within his abdomen. i'm sure you will. he rasps, suppressing a low groan at the warmth engulfing his shaft, fingers working through your hair in an encouraging manner while his dark eyes focus on the pink tip of your tongue, his tip soon enough reacting to the pleasurable sensation, cock further fattening up as his slit oozes drops of pre-cum.

for now he indulges in silence, save for the helpless moan he lets out at the first taste of pre-cum that he laps at, which traps him into addiction. he continues to swirl his tongue at the head of your cock, the flushed tip now sheen from his licks, as he pulls down your briefs to let it drop to your ankles too. only when your length springs free does he realise how large you are, barely fitting in one hand when he starts to stroke you from base to tip. daddy’s so big. and all for princess too? he looks up, smile too sweet for the obscenity that befalls you when he starts to wet your entire cock, even down to your balls which he massages with his tongue before suckling each one of them.

the pleasure begins to take over, fully relaxed as he watches you work on his length with ease, slightly in awe at how innocent your eyes blink up at him, wide and almost starry-eyed, indeed the complete opposite of the lewd way you're devouring his tip, cock growing rigid under the continuous stimulation, moans falling from his lips before he sinks his teeth into his lower brim, eyes fluttering shut. fuck. he exhales, guiding your head closer with a swift tug on your hair, wanting more of your mouth on him. all for you, princess. you're a fucking wet dream, worshipping my cock like that. he rumbles on, hips rocking forward to meet your eager lips.

despite the dull ache in his knees from the hardness of the floor and the massive size of your cock, perhaps all too much too handle with his tiny hands and mouth, he feels a surge of power through his body when he hears expletives past your supple lips. he craves for it, lapping his tongue tentatively at the tip, letting his drool collect before it trickles down the length and he follows it with vue mouth. wrapping pretty pink lips around the girth, and sinking down until your heavy balls are pressed flush against his chin, and the tip hits the back of his throat, forcing a pathetic gag and whine. his hands brace themselves on your sturdy thighs, adjusting to your size before he whimpers around your cock, signalling you to start thrusting.

the slick sounds your mouth creates leave his mind reeling with lust, carding back the strands of hair falling into your face to get a good look at the way your pink brims stretch wide around his shaft, the cavern of your throat slick and warm, perfectly clamping down on his length and massaging along its sensitive skin, eliciting another set of groans from him. just like that. he moans out, trying his best not to let the delicious heat of your mouth get to his head as he reaches for you, raising your head to make sure you're paying attention to him, shifting forward to settle his cock down your throat a little deeper, relishing the gagging noises leaving your stuffed mouth; he sets his hips into motion, slow at first, testing how much you can handle before gradually picking up his pace, his hand joining the one already buried in your locks to grasp a few strands as well, keeping your head in place as he forces you to keep up the eye-contact, all while fucking himself into the wet heat rather roughly.

when he feels the accumulating burn in his chest from the lack of air, your cock pounding deep into his throat, does he remember his devastating love for sucking cock. having it fill him up so much that it leaves him gagging, drooling and breathless, like a little toy only to be used for your pleasure. and he so willingly submits, starry eyes now brimming with tears when he’s pushed just to the edge of his limits, and you keep him there with your grip on his luscious locks, echoes of lewd wet slurps juxtaposing how innocently fucked out he looks with a mouth full of your sheer size. he makes no protest despite how much his jaw aches and his throat hurts because there’s nothing more satisfying than seeing your face contort with bliss and have you lose control to his mouth. he only encourages you, thumbing circles on your inner thigh before he tightens his arms around them, almost guiding your thrusts as he looks you straight in the eyes. he’s much more hungry, lust filled eyes more telling, for his longing to have a taste of your sweetness.

you really are a sight for sore eyes, there's no denying that when a tear rolls down your cheek, a mix of saliva and pre-cum leaking down the corners of your mouth, pooling at your chin, a messy result of your eagerness to have your own mouth fucked that he relishes all the more, each sound you make muffled by his length sliding back into the tightness of your throat, creating the perfect friction for him to get off, cock beginning to throb heavier with each passing moment, revealing just how much you're affecting him; he shifts forward for a better angle, lifting himself on his feet, hoodie carelessly shrugged off and out of the way as he once again tightens his grip on your strands of hair, the new position making it easier for him to thrust into the delicious wetness, so he doesn't drag the teasing out any longer and goes for it, hips snapping forward until your face is pressed against his abdomen, grinding back and forth, another low curse hissed through his teeth once he pulls out all the way, letting the head of his cock slide along your swollen tiers, waiting for you to wrap them back around it before continues to seek for the same exact friction, a knot beginning to form as the heat unfurls, feeling himself being pushed closer to the edge with a satisfied grunt.

the only appraisals he needed were the self indulgent grunts that thrummed deeply and the heavy throbs of your cock, shoved deep down his throat, so large that it even bulges against it while he gags around the fat girth. he’s truly addicted to your taste and to your pleasure by now, his own forgotten with his rock hard cock leaking past his pretty little shorts, sporting a wet spot, damp from all his precum. simply seeing you unravel is enough for him to teeter at the edge of his own orgasm, clamping one of your shins between his legs and rutting on it like a bitch in heat. when his throat is relieved from the heavy weight of your dick, he doesn’t even gasp for air, save for the raspy pant, but whines desperately to have it back inside, mindlessly lapping at the tip of your cock and humming from the sweet aftertaste of your prerelease. want you to cum inside me, daddy. kitten needs his milk so badly. please. he’s completely fucked out by now, letting your length slip past his abused brims before he starts bobbing his head with a revived vigour, dirty and shameless moans vibrating all around the shaft, two of his digits pressing just below your balls and against the perineum to bring a harsher climax.

the dirty squelch resounding as soon as his length slides back inside adds to the dizzying pleasure he feels, hotly raking down his body and edging him on, fingers clasped tightly as he slams into the addicting tightness harder, head thrown back, fully abandoning any self-restraint he held on to in order to chase after his own orgasm, head tilting back in place to watch your wrecked expression, lips thinned with how much they're stretching around his shaft, adding to the continuous clenching of your wet walls, the unexpected touch of your fingers having his hips buckle, groaning while he relentlessly rams into you, his release washing over him almost ruthlessly soon after, spurts of thick white semen bursting past his slit. shit, baby. he manages to breathe out through a quick hiss, turning into a drawn out grunt as he tilts your head back simultaneously to pulling himself out of your slick cavern, free hand wrapping around his cock to jerk himself off, tip pressed against the plumpness of your brims as he continues to release all over your face with a pleased rumble, eyes lidded with pleasure, a little out of it due to its intensity, streaks of cum now adorning your flushed features, having you look even more irresistible, claimed.

all of his senses have numbed except for the one that distinguishes every pulse of your cock as it lodged itself in the deepest part of his throat. simply from that, he manages to prepare himself for the sudden burst of your orgasm, heavy loaded and generous as it shot down his throat and all over his mouth, almost never ending. he makes it a mission to swallow as much as he could, inevitably failing from how much semen spurts from the tip of your cock, some pooling in his mouth and trickling on the side of his lips down to his chin. but it's nothing compared to the decorations all over his mien, coated with stripes of sinful white, that almost seems heavenly from how innocent he smiles during your climax. the same doe eyed expression, full of pride at the pleasure he brings you, and he helps lap up the remaining juices, swivelling his tongue around the oversensitive head, humming so delightedly at the salted sweetness. he gives it a few more self indulgent suckles, loving the way your balls tremble and contract under his touch before he gives the tip a teasing kiss. daddy came so much for kitten. his voice wavers for the first time, clearly raspy from the abuse to his throat, but it's still full of lightness to it, like he didn't just give you the sloppiest blowjob of his life. does daddy have more? princess wants it in his pussy too. he pouts, maybe a bit too greedy when he refuses to stop stroking your spent cock.

it takes him a moment to reply, still a little out of it due to the intensity of his orgasm, merely blinking down at you, admiring the contented expression on your face, still so eager and happy to please while his cum sticks to your skin as if it belongs on it, creating his very own piece of art; he snaps out of it soon after, releasing a soft hiss at your bold touch, his tip still flushed red and dribbling with the last bits of his release, having softened down already, yet the new mixture of pain and pleasure has his cock throb some more much to his surprise, slowly beginning to curve up again at the purr in your voice, revealing how easily you manage to rile him up. yeah, of course. yeah. he mutters and reaches for your hands, firmly grasping each to pull you on your feet and towards the bed, picking your slender form up to set you down on the sheets in a careful manner. stay put. with the corner of his lips quirking upwards slightly, he reaches into the drawer of the nightstand to fish out the lube, placing it down and stepping back a bit to tug off his shirt, finally freeing himself of his clothes before he helps you do the same, fingers appreciatively skimming along the smooth fabric of your shorts, wanting to keep them on you for now. you already know how i want you, babygirl. go on.


End file.
